Silent House
by Yoshi with a Mustache
Summary: "Death is but a game," is one of the things the calalilly said before picking off another soul. Mario and the gang take a vacation in an old house. A killer is taking them out one by one and they must fund the killer before they're all dead. R
1. The House

So this has been on my mind. I already have like the whole thing planned out. And I wasn't sure what rating to put it in so I put it in T. Note: All charcters are meant to be human. So here I go r&r

Characters: Mario, Luigi, Rosalina, Yoshi, Mr.L, Daisy, Peach, Bowser, Toad, Toadette, Toadbert, Pauline, Éclair, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Dk, Tiny Kong, Koops, Koopie Koo, Worio. Waluigi, Mona, Mz. Mowz, Birdo, Lakitu, Peasley.

Silent House

Chapter 1:

A bright orange sports car pulled up to a rickety old house. A tall slender frame stepped out of the car. Her blonde hair fell just above her shoulders. She quickly spun around as a loud creak was heard as the front gate was closing. She pulled out a backpack and started to walk up the path.

"Rosalina!" Daisy called out from the top of the steps.

"Hey Daisy. How's it going?" Rosalina hugged her short friend

"Things could be better. Who's idea was it to stay here? Its SO creepy!" Daisy pouted

"Umm I think it was yours," Rosalina laughed

"Oh yah it was. Anyway come in everyone is here already" Daisy gestured

Inside everyone sat in the old house chatting. Yoshi was even making nachos in the outdated kitchen.

"Hey everyone!" Rosalina greeted

"Hey," Luigi was the only one to acknowledge her

Mario and Toadbert were face deep in their pokemon games. Peach and Bowser were making out, Bowser's large hands were wrapped around Peach's tiny frame and her hands in his firey red hair. Mr.L was in the kitchen with Yoshi. Toad and Toadette were deep in conversation with Diddy, Dixie, DK, and Tiny. Mona was reading 17 magazine while sitting on Worio's large lap. Lakitu, Birdo, Koops, Koopie Koo, Waluigi, Mz. Mowz, and Peasley were in conversation in kitchen.

"The nachos are done!" Yoshi cheered while taking the nachos out of the oven

"Yes!" Rosalina cheered, "I'm starving,"

" HOT!" Yoshi dropped the hot pan on the counter and ran a hand through his short lime green hair.

Everyone crowded around the pan of nachos and ate while having small dinner conversation.

After diner they all got ready for bed they were sitting in the living room playing truth or dare.

"Rosalina. Truth or Dare?" Mario asked

"Umm, Truth," she mater of factly stated

"Okay umm, tell me your deepest darkest secrete," Mario said

"WAIT! I have to go void my bladder, before she answers," Toadbert stated while getting up

"Oh yah! That reminds me I have to go get something," Daisy said while scurrying down a dark hallway

"Okay screw that loser, tell us!" Mario prompted

"Okay well umm, just one minute," she said while getting up and running to the bathroom

Rosalina splashed water on her face in the old bathroom.

"Gosh Might as well tell them. They're gonna find out sooner than later," she though to herself

As she left the bathroom she walked down the dreary hall. But something caught her eye which caused her to run back to the group.

"Oh my Rosalina. You look like you've seen a ghost," Daisy joked at Rosalina's pasty white frame

"Guys. Toadbert is dead," Rosalina, said breathless

EOC

**Hope you liked. Who do you think is the killer is please review who you thin kit is or PM me.**


	2. Secretes

Silent House

Remaining characters: Mario, Luigi, Rosalina, Yoshi, Mr.L, Daisy, Peach, Bowser, Toad, Toadette, Pauline, Éclair, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Dk, Tiny Kong, Koops, Koopie Koo, Worio. Waluigi, Mona, Mz. Mowz, Birdo, Lakitu, Peasley.

Chapter 2: Secretes

"What? Your kidding. Right?" Worio was the first one to speak as everyone else had just gone a pasty white

"Do I look like I'm joking!" Rosalina spat

"W w wait. H how is he d dead?" Koops studdered

"Follow me," Rosalina shuddered

They followed the tall blonde to a small bathroom where the limp toad hung from the ceiling.

"Do you think he committed suicide?" Peach asked, holding Bowser tightly

"By the looks of it, this was no suicide. Look at how the chair is pulled away from him. If he did commit suicide, the chair would have most likely fallen down. Not pulled." Mz. Mowz was the next one to speak up

"What the hell did you just say?!" Bowser barked completely clueless

"Toadbert didn't commit suiside. Someone set him up" Mz. Mowz said as if she were talking to a three year old

"Wait. So what your saying is, someone set him up?" Toadette squeaked

"Uh huh," Mz. Mowz nodded

"Omigawd! We need to get out of here!" Pauline freaked out

"Guys it's like three in the morning and this place is like three hours away from ANYTHING! So I say we'll leave in the morning after we call the police," Rosalina suggested

"Yah. That'll be the safe thing to do," Luigi agreed

"And sleep the night here?! Risking our own lives?!" Daisy freaked out

"Wait... You were the only one out of the room when Toadebert was found dead!" Mona blamed

"Yah!" Several others agreed

"Guys! We're not playing the blame game here. Lets just all agree that none of us did it," Rosalina calmed

"Yah now lets figure out sleeping arrange ments." Luigi commanded leading everyone out of the small bathroom

"Okay there's like a million bedrooms in this house, but some of us will have to share. Okay me and Daisy will share a room," Luigi said and smiled at Daisy

"Mario and Pauline can share a room," Mario smiled at Pauline while she just gave him a dirty look

"Peach and Bowser can share," the two lovers still holding each other started to kiss

"Get a room!" Mario joked

"Eff off," Bowser insulted though a kiss while fingering the Italian

"Anyway Koops and Koppie Koo? You two okay to share a room?" Luigi questioned the two cowards. They nodded in agreement

"Yoshi and Birdo?" The punk and the goth smiled at each other while holding hands

"Rosie and Lucas, I knows yous twos will bes okays." Luigi to the pair

"Toad and Toadette?" They nodded in agreement

"Diddy and Dixie," the duo nodded

"Dk. You and Tiny can sleep together because your her dad right?" Luigi questioned

"Uh huh," DK replied

The rest of you guys can sleep in separate bedrooms right?" He questioned the remaining. They all nodded in agreement

"Okay then. We should get some sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us," Luigi commanded as everyone filed up the stairs to the bedrooms.

It was now around 4:30 AM. A tall blonde silently creeped out of bed and down the hall to a bedroom. She quietly opened the door. A short rather chubby brunette peacefully slept along side a tall brown haired boy who looked rather restless. She crept in to the side of the bed the where the boy was sleeping and lightly tapped him on his shoulder. No reply. Again?

"Luigi, are your awake?" She whispered

"Rosalina? Oh gosh what are you doing in here?" He questioned while positioning himself so he was facing her while laying on his side.

"Well I was wondering if I could talk to you?" She hesitated

"Oh sure. Just give me a minute." He said while silently stretching

Once the two were downstairs out of ear shot the could talk.

"So everything okay?" Luigi asked while rubbing her back

Luigi was sitting on his knees on the old couch with Rosalina sitting almost on him cross legged.

"Oh it's just..." She stopped

"God! Is it about Toadbert being dead? Because everything is going to be okay with that," he comforted

"No, no it's not that, it's just well... You know how we've been friends since, well ever?" Her voice coarse but soothing at the same time

"Yah?"

"Can I trust you with anything?" Her eyes were getting red

"Of coarse. Why wouldn't you be able not to?"

"Well it's just that well..."

"Come on, you can tell me anything,"

"It's just that I'm well I'm pregnant,"

EOC

Sorry no deaths this chapter but some secrets were revealed. Umm yah i call Mr. L Lucas because it sound better and DK is the father of only Tiny and Diddy. So uumm yah. Who do you think the father is? Who do you think the killer is? Please review. I want at least 5 reviews if that's not too much to ask for.


	3. Seriously!

Silent house3

Okay chapter three is out here

Remaining Characters: Mario, Luigi, Rosalina, Yoshi, Mr.L, Daisy, Peach, Bowser, Toad, Toadette, Pauline, Éclair, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Dk, Tiny Kong, Koops, Koopie Koo, Worio. Waluigi, Mona, Mz. Mowz, Birdo, Lakitu, Peasley.

Chapter 3: Seriously?!

"It's just well... I'm pregnant," Rosalina studdered

"No way?! Seriously?" Luigi asked stunned

"Uh huh," her voice barley audible

"How long?" Luigi asked

"About three weeks now!" She stated sadly

"Sooo umm who's the father?" Luigi awkwardly asked

"I don't know!" She threw herself into his chest and started the sob

"Oh it's gonna be okay. But you seriously don't know who the father is?" Luigi comforted while wiping tears off her soft cheeks with his thumbs

"It's was just so close together," Rosalina continued to sob

Luigi raised an eyebrow

"Well it was about a week apart," she explained

"Seriously?"

"Well me and Lucas broke up just after, you know what, and I wanted to get bak at him and Yoshi just got out of a bad brake up so, you know. It just happened so fast!"

"Oh oka-"

"BANG!"

"Oh my gawd! Was that a gun shot?" Rosalina asked scared at the sound

"I think it was," he answered while getting off the couch and helping Rosalina up

"Thanks," she thanked while running to the sound of the gun.

Almost everyone else was else was at the gun shot. Nobody was trying to do anything to save the body. It was to late.

The two pushed their way to the front of the small group where they saw the small girl lying dead on the floor.

"Luigi! Where were you?" Daisy hissed

"I was with Rosalina, thank you," he shot back

"Rosalina are you okay?" Lucas comforted

"Oh yah, I'm fine," was all she could say. Staring at the scene

"Does anyone know what happened?" Tiny quivered

Mz. Mowz was on her knees examining Koopie Koo.

"Umm by the looks of it. She was shot," Mz. Mowz was saying pointing to the pool of blood under the body "But there's no gun which is weird,"

"So who shot her?" Toadette squeaked

"Omg! Look there's a gun in the corner!" Mona screeched while pointing in the corner

"So she was set up too," Mz. Mowz pointed out

"So Koops? How you doin'" Luigi asked morningly

"I'm just not sure," Koops stuttered

"Oh Koops!" Toadette smothered the stalky boy in a crushing hug "It's gonna be alright,"

"Okay guys, I think we should leave now. It's getting creepy around here," Eclair was the next one to speak up

"Shut up Eclair!" Pauline hissed

"No! She's right. We need to go. Now!" DK commanded

"Yup! Everyone go pack up!" Luigi clapped

And then everyone scattered! And in the scared and bizarre mess everyone managed to make it up the stair case.

Some, in their frightful state, started shoving their clothes in their bags. While others cooly packed their belongings.

Luigi climbed the eerie stair case trying to find DK. He soon succeeded. He saw a curvy blonde and a muscular guy packing.

"Hey DK? Can you come help us for a minuet?" Luigi requested "We tried to get the front gate open but we couldn't,"

"Yah sure," DK grunted

The two walked down the path to the front to where Rosalina and Bowser were trying to get the front gate open.

"Rosalina, DK and Bowser try and open it," Luigi confronted as she stepped away from the gate.

"Hey! We can use all the help we can get!" Bowser nagged

"Oh I think you'll be okay!" Luigi said sarcastically

"What are you? My mother?" Bowser barked

"Jackass!" They heard someone call. It was Daisy, she was watching from the porch.

"Oh whatever!" Bowser muttered under his breath

The two started to push the gate when something happened. They were both electrocuted. Neither of them were hurt they were both just stunned a little.

Rosalina and Luigi both rushed to assist them. As they where helping hem up there was a loud eardrum piercing scream.

The five rushed into the house to the sound of the scream. The gang was all there. They all looked awestricken.

The five managed to push their way to the front of the crowd where Mona was buried in Worio's beefy chest.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Rosalina whispered to Diddy. All Diddy could do was point a shaky hand at the mirror in the small bathroom.

It read in bloody letters all across the mirror,

"You are all going to die. One by one. And no one is escaping!"

That's when they five turned the same shade of white that the rest did.

"Did you guys get the gate open so we can get the hell out of here?" Lakitu asked adjusting his thick framed glasses that gave him that bad boy edge.

"No, instead, Bowser and DK got electrocuted," Luigi managed to cough up

"OMG! Baby," Peach smothered her boyfriend

"Dad!" Tiny assisted her father

"Guys, we've got bigger problems, I tried calling the police from the phone but the line was cut," Pauline announced

"Omg! So you mean we're stuck here?" Eclair screeched as she fell into. The nearest persons arms. Which happened to be Luigi's.

And that's when all panic broke loose.

"Guys," Rosalina said amongst the panic. No reaction.

"Guys," she said alitte louder. Still no reaction.

"GUYS!" She yelled which got everyone's attention

"Whoever this person is. We can be stronger than them if we stick together Instead of turning on each other," Rosalina expressed herself

"BS! Who's to say you're not the killer?" Bowser threatened

"Because..." She stopped to think for a moment

"Because why?" Bowser mocked

"Because I'm PREGNANT!" She announced

EOC

So Koopie Koo is dead. And Rosalina told all her friends about the baby. So now you know it either Yoshi or Lucas. Pick your side. And a HUGE thanks to all my lovely reviewers I appreciate it a lot. :) i want at least fiftenn reciews this time. oh but before I go I must take up more of your time. *evil laugh* just kidding hope you liked. Oh yah who do you think the killer is?


	4. WHAT!

I'm back! Mhuhaha! You thought I abandoned this story didn't you? Well I just got lazy. Oh yah if some of yas are confused about Lucas? am i right? Well Lucas is just Mr.L i just gave him a weird name. Hope you like

Remaining Characters: Mario, Luigi, Rosalina, Yoshi, Mr.L, Daisy, Peach, Bowser, Toad, Toadette, Pauline, Éclair, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Dk, Tiny Kong, Koops, Worio. Waluigi, Mona, Mz. Mowz, Birdo, Lakitu, Peasley.

"I'm pregnant!" Rosalina announced

Then everyone burst out into either cheers, or just complete and utter shock.

"Squee!"Peach and Daisy erupted in squeals

"WHAT?!"Yoshi and Lucas had pure looks of utter shock on their face. Their pale whiteness was soon changed to them blushing thinking that they were the farther.

"Good for ya'"Mario congratulated

"Seriously?!"

"No way!"

"Lucky. I want a baby,"

Then all the girls in the room came and gave Rosalina a huge ear hug. Crushing her in their hug.

"Ummm? Girls can't breath,"Rosalina gasped

"This is so great! I can be an aunt!"Peach squealed. (Note: they aren't related)

"I'm 17! This is not great!"Rosalina said

They let good the hug. But the room was still filled with talking. Then a question was asked that made everyone go silent.

"So, who's the father?"Diddy asked

"What?"Rosaljna turned a shade if red then nervously laughed

"Did I Studder? Who is the father?"Diddy demanded not in his usually cheerful mood. Now in a deep creepy mood.

Rosalina blushed even harder then rubbed the back of her neck " Heh heh. That's the thing. I don't really know who the father is,"

"Slut!"Boswer insulted before getting punched in the jaw by Daisy

"Hey what was that for?"Bowser whined

"Oh shut up and be happy for the girl,"Daisy spat

That's when Daisy stopped talking and looked at Rosalina as if she were a monster.

"You don't who the father is?"Daisy asked

Pure silence.

"Well it's between two of you in this room,"Rosalina broke the silence.

Everyone looked at each other akwardly.

More Silence.

"Well then. Who is it?!"Diddy crossed his arm blowing away a lock of brown hair from his face. (Note: there are no bi species in this story all characters will be human)

"It's between those two,"Rosalina pointed toward Lucas and Yoshi.

Birdo scoffed. Her brown and black hair was messy but you could see the hurt in her eyes. Her purple nightgown fluttered softly as she stormed way.

"Birdo,"Yoshi made a move to go after her , but was stopped by the tigt grip of Pauline.

"Don't, just don't,"Pauline scolded

"Back on topic. So the father is either Lucas or Yoshi?"Diddy commanded

"Yah I don't know,"Rosalina sighed while pushing hair out of her face.

"We'll then. Lets find out,"Mz. Mowz exclaimed

"How are you gonna figure out who the father is ?"Bowser scoffed

"I have some tools in my bag that will help,"she explained with a proud smile.

"Maybe later we've got bigger problems,"Rosalina guestered to the dead body and Èclair who was fainted in Luigi's arms.

"Yah lets deal with those first,"Luigi agreed

"Okay maybe we can get Rosalina hooked up to whatever machine Mowz has got while we lie Èclair in the couch and we find a way out of here," Mario took charge

"Yah,"they all agreed

Just then Birdo ran in the room looking paler than usual. She ran and colapsed into Yoshi's arms.

"What's wrong?"he asked his girlfriend while cradling her and running his hand through her short brown, black and dark purple hair.

She said nothing in return but continued to sob.

"Hey what's this?" Tiny pulled a peice of paper out of Birdo's hand

Tiny read it and turned pale.

"What's wrong?"Rosalina asked while taking the note out of Tiny's shaking hands and read it herself.

"Oh. My. God!"Rosalina shook.

"For the love of god! Read it to all of us woman!"Diddy spat

"This is a game of life or death. All of you are going to die. No exceptions. The weak will die first. Some of you will die a long and painful death while others short and pleasant. And those of you who fight will be punished. Severely. I'm talking about starved. Raped to death. Pulled apart limb by limb.

Since we ARE stuck in this house there will be supplies delivered every week. Such as food and toiletries. But if you true to escape, there will be consequences.

Sincerely

The Calalilly"Rosalina shuddered

"Holy shit!"Bowser cursed

"Honey. What did I say about cursing?"Peach mothered

"Fine,"Bowser surrendered.

Rosalina shuddered at the thought of dying. If she wasn't pregnant she could of easily took down whoever was killing them. But with a baby on the way she wouldn't want to hurt it whoever the father was.

She remembered finding out she was pregnant like it was yesterday. She was late by 4 days. So she took a pregnancy test and it was positive. So she took another and it was not positive so she went to a doctor and she was pregnant.

"So we're all going to die?" Daisy shivered

"Yup," Boswer sighed

"Well I guess we better make our selves at home I guess," Mona sighed

"Yup," Bowser sighed

"Maybe we should try and find a way out of here too," Mario announced

"Yup. Mowz get the thing for Rosie," Luigi commanded

Rosalina, Luigi and a passed out Èclair headed to the living room. While everyone else went to try and escape.

Luigi lied Èclair down on the couch while taking a seat beside Rosalina on the love seat.

"Okay Rosalina. This might hurt allittle," Mowz confirmed comeing into the room with a bunch of medical things and a monitor.

"'Kay," Rosalina sighed while letting Mowz take blood, "Goddammit!"

"I told you it would hurt," Mowz smirked

"Oh shut up," Rosalina playfully mocked

"Okay. This part will take a while," Mowz said while doing sciencey stuff on the monitor.

"Well maybe we should try and wake Eclair up while we wait," Luigi suggested

"Èclair...Èclair. ÈCLAIR!" Rosalina smacked the passed out girl "My guess is she'll be out for a while,"

Hours passed and Èclair Ed still out. Many had come in from trying to find out. It was hopeless. Walls were to high to climb, ground to hard to dig. But there was still the few who were still looking.

"Hey, where's Koops?" Daisy asked looking around to see the small boy was nowhere to be seen

"Oh he went to shower," Luigi answered before turning white

"You don't think he's? Dead?" Daisy's voice was barley a whisper

"I'll go check on him," Toadette volemteered listening to their conversation

The short girl walked down hallways until she heard the sound of running water.

"Koops? You okay?" Toadette asked while knocking on the door

Koops jumped at the knock. He stopped what he was doing. He looked over at the tub which was almost full of water. He finally managed to say yes. He stumbled over to the tub and turned off the tap. He grabbed the note he was writing and a small peice of glass. Then he got in.

Since the shooting in the morning shooting early in the morning, hours had passed. It was now around four in the afternoon. Mowz was still working on the monitor and Rosalina had fallen asleep.

"Uhg," Eclair groaned while rolling over

"Èclair? Your awake!" Luigi beamed

"Huh?" Her vision became clearer "OMG what happened!?"

"Well you passed out," Luigi explained

Èclair memory started coming back. She remembered seeing Koopie Koo's lifeless body in a bathroom floor.

"Umm guys before you pass out again Èclair. I have the results in for who is Rosalina's baby daddy," Mowz said

Everyone circled around Mowz.

"And the father is..."

EOC

Sorry I rushed the end but vote for who you want the father is

Yoshi-

Mr.L/Lucas-


	5. Holy Sht

Chapter 5: Holy Sh*t

Hey guys. I'm back with more. This story is slowly making progress. I am writing a story for Star333 you should read it and review. Speaking of reviews. One review? Seriously? Well thanks for reading I guess and would like to thank Kaiimi for reviewing as well.

Remaining Characters: Mario, Luigi, Rosalina, Yoshi, Mr.L, Daisy, Peach, Bowser, Toad, Toadette, Pauline, Éclair, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Dk, Tiny Kong, Koops, Worio. Waluigi, Mona, Mz. Mowz, Birdo, Lakitu, Peasley.

BOC

"And the father is..." Mowz stopped mid sentence

"What's wrong?" Rosalina nervously asked

Mowz kept reading the screen over and over again.

"Umm it says the father is both of them..." Mows explained causing an akward silence.

Lucas and Yoshi looked at each other in awe. They both wanted to be the father but only one of them could.

"So that leaves the question who is the father going to be?" Peasly asked

"Ummm... Well if we make it out of here I think Lucas should raise the child up with me. Only because Yoshi I think you and Birdo make a great couple and I don't want to wreck that," She explained. Lucas's heart fluttered, while Yoshi's sank.

Rosalina and Lucas kissed passionately. Yoshi looked heartbroken. He wanted a child too. Birdo look relieved and gave Yoshi a peck on the cheek.

"That's great news!" Lucas exclaimed when their kiss broke

"Hey! Someone should go get Koops and tell hi the news," Lakitu suggested

"I will," Rosalina volenteered

Rosalina walked past all the bathrooms that were either vandilized or had a dead body. So that left very few. She found herself infront of a door in a dreary hallway. She knocked gingerly the fist time. The second time a little harder.

"Koops you in there?" Rosalina asked the door, "Koops?!"

She rattled the door handle vigorously.

"Crap!"

She ran back to the living room.

"Does anyone know how to pick a lock?" Rosalina breathlessly asked

Several of them raised thier hands.

"Umm I do," Mowz raised her hand looking embarrassed.

"Okay you!" Rosalina pointed to Mowz.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a thief as well as a super genius," Worio smirked but go shot a dirty look by Mona because he was one of the ones with his hand up.

"Looks can be deceiving," Mowz flirted while sashaying out of the room

"Okay this door," Rosalina pointed to the door.

Mowz pulled a bobby pin from her hair letting her bangs fall in her face. She busied herself picking the lock and soon achieved.

Rosalina quickly opened the door but stopped in her tracks at what she saw.

"Holy sh*t," Rosalina cursed

Mowz quickly followed in but stopped in her track and cursed too. But less verbal.

"Oh god," Mowz squeaked

In front of them, in the bathtub lay a lifeless body. Koops was limply laying in the tub. The water was blood red. There was a note clutched in his small hands.

Rosalina soon shook out of her shock state ad ran up to his body.

"Koops?!" Rosalina fell to her kness while vigorously shaking the dead body.

Mowz ran up to the crying Rosalina.

"No don't die," Rosalina clutched the body holding back a water fall of tears.

Mowz checked his pulse, "I'm afraid he's gone,"

"Why does everyone keep dying?! quit dying," Rosalina sobbed

"It's gonna be okay," Mowz comforted while rubbing her back.

"Do you think he was killed by the calalilly?" Rosalina sniffled

"Don't think so," Mowz sighed pointing to the deep cuts if his wrists

Rosalina took the note and read which only caused her to sob harder. Mowz took the note from Rosalina's hand and read it herself.

All the noise started to catch the attention of everyone else. They were soon all in the bathroom. Lucas ran to help his girlfriend.

"And I thought I was the weak one," Peach teased

"Hey! She's pregnant. She aloud to get emotional," Lucas defended Rosalina who was how clinging to him.

"Another one bites the dust," Bowser bowed his head in prayer.

"Hey what's that?" Eclair pointed to the note in Mowz's hands.

"It's his suicide note. It says:

Dear Everyone,

If you are reading this I am dead. I know it troubles all of you to see another dead body after all this death. But I am in a better place now with Koopie Koo. I have been wanting to do this for months now and now I finally have a reason to.

Rosalina, I hope you have a great pregnancy and have a healthy baby too. Mario and Luigi, you guys were my best friends. I bet you didn't know that. Worio and Mona, you two are a great couple and I suggest you get Marrie soon before its too late. I sence true love from you two. Yoshi and Birdo, the same goes for you two too. I can tell you two are really in love. And that goes for the rest of you guys too. Start a family before its too late. And whoever is fathering Rosalina's child I congratulate the happy couple," Mowz read teary eyed.

"So sad. I think we should have a proper burial for the passed on," Mona suggested

"Yah let do this," Lakitu cheered

"Guys I hate to break it to ya', but the ground to hard to dig anything up," Mario broke the news.

"Umm the only other way we can get rid of them is through burning them. And we're gonna have to," Luigi sighed

"Yah lets burn them tonight, after dinner. We'll have a fire and have a proper burning," Rosalina sniffled

"Yah," Lucas smiled wiping away the tears from Rosalina puffy eyes with his thumbs

"So that come to the food part of things. How much food is in this joint anyway?" Birdo asked

"We'll yesterday when I was making Nachos there was a hello of a lota food here. We defiantly won't starve," Yoshi explained

After dinner a few went outside to start the fire. Even though it was only seven it was pitch black aside from the moon and the stars. Once they got the fire going they went inside and got everyone. They all stood around the fire.

Mario, Luigi, Bowser and Yoshi carried out Toadbert first. Before they threw him in Lakitu read a verse from the bible. (He's crazy religious okay?)

"Amen," They all bowed their heads while the four threw him in sending ash up in the air. The next body was Koopie Koo. They threw her in after another prayer. And then Koops. Everyone got ready eyed here. A few girls were crying their eyes out. But everyone expected Rosalia. To cry but she just stood there with a look of sorrow on her face.

They threw him in making the fire even bigger. But the smell of burning flesh was becoming unbearable. They all headed in sitting in the living room in silence.

EOC

So that was it. Please review. It motavates me.


	6. Paranoria

I'm back jack. Thank you to Kaiimi for being a reviewer and giving me some tips. And yes prism breaker Yoshi does like Birdo. But she is human so she will look a bit better. Disclaimer: I don't own any Mario characters or Dr. Phil.

Remaining Characters: Mario, Luigi, Rosalina, Yoshi, Mr.L, Daisy, Peach, Bowser, Toad, Toadette, Pauline, Éclair, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Dk, Tiny Kong, Worio. Waluigi, Mona, Mz. Mowz, Birdo, Lakitu, Peasley.

Chapter 6: Paranoria

Peach stumbled out of the bedroom where her and Bowser resigned.

"Pills. I need pills," Peach thought tripping down the stairs.

Meanwhile in a small dreary bedroom slept two figured. Luigi and Daisy. Luigi rolled over and saw Daisy. She looked peaceful. But she was muttering something in her sleep. Cale is silly? Call him billy? Calalilly. She was saying calalilly over and over again. He shifted so he could wake Daisy up. He went to go wake her up when he heard a bang come from downstairs.

Luigi groaned and rolled out of bed. He grabbed the bedside lamp and tiptoed down the stairs. The kitchen light was on and pans were on the ground. A shadow shifted in the corner. It sounded like crying.

"Hello?" Luigi whispered to the shadow

The shadow turned away and a lock of golden blonde hair fell into the light.

"Peach?" Luigi asked the shadow

The shadow muttered something and went back to rocking back and forth.

Luigi set the lamp down on the counter and went to assist the shadow. And in the corner sat Peach. Sitting with her knees drawn to her chest rocking back and forth.

"StaY away from me!" Peach commanded

"Are you okay?" Luigi asked sympathetically

"Do I look okay?!" Peach hissed, "Dying. Everyone's dying! And NO ONE CARES!"

"Of course we do. But one death is hard enough as it is. Let alone three," Luigi assured

"Three?! I've seen thousands of my fathers men die in war! You think three is hard?!" Peach freaked out

"Bu-" Luigi got cut off

"The calalilly! The god damned calalilly is killing us! And what are we doing?! Nothing! That's right nothing!" Peach started to sob.

Luigi slunk down the wall and sat beside Peach.

"Shhh shhh," Luigi calmed," You're right. We should take forces to try and stop the beast,"

Peach rested her head on his chest. (Which was slightly buff in Peach's case)

"Luigi?" Peach sighed

"Yah?"

"Are we gonna make it out of here. Yono' not die?"

"I promise you we won't die,"

They sat there in silence. Soon enough the fell asleep together on the kitchen floor.

"Luigi, wake up!" A voice called.

Luigi shifted and his eyes fluttered open.

"Huh?" He mumbled

"Wake up. You're on the kitchen floor," The voice informed

Luigi looked up and saw the blonde standing infront of him in his robe.

"Oh god," He groaned

"Why were you on the floor?" He suspiciously asked

"Well Peach," Luigi looked at the spot where the other blonde used to be,"Ummm I got up to get some water but I kinda musta just fell asleep,"

"Sure. Peach just went upstairs. If you were getting nasty with her your secrete's safe with me," Peasly teased

"What? No. I couldn't sleep last night and I heard a bang. So I came downstairs and saw Peach In the fatal position on the floor" Luigi hoisted himself up and rubbed his eyes

"Whatever," Peasly started to me coffee but was still unusually twitchy

"What time is it?" Luigi sat at the island and rested his head in his arms

"'Round eight am," Peasly informed

"Oh god," Luigi groaned

Peasly sat down at the island with a cup of coffee and started to read his book.

Luigi trudged over to the small tv that was in the corner and started to fiddle with the buttons. Channel one nothing. Channel two nothing. Channel three nothi- something.

"Yo dude come check this out!" Luigi waved Peasly over without looking up from the tv.

"What? What is it lassie?" Peasly mocked

"Check this out," Luigi moved so Peasly could see

On the tv was a video of a bathroom. In the bathroom Toad was combing his brown hair a towel around his waist. The bathtub was running and filling with water. Toad flexed in the mirror showing off his small but muscled body. Toad walked over to the tub and bent down to check the water when a figure dressed in all black slunk into the room. It snuck behind Toad and grabbed him. Pulling his hands behind his back and covering his mouth with its free hand. With a slight force the figure pushed the small boy's head into the water. A few seconds later it pulled Toad's head up and then pushed him back in. Another pull up and this time he started to spit up blood.

"Toad!" Luigi started to run followed by Peasly.

While the two ran in hope of finding Toad the video played on. The figure pushed Toad's head into the tub again. More blood. The water was now turning a crimson red. One more dunk and the figure made sure he was dead. Throwing the limp body into the tub before running out of the room, leaving nothing but a note.

Luigi and Peasly now had found the hallway where they assumed Toad was. They started to turn the corner when the figure ran down the hallway abd turned the corner. They started to chase after it when a loud eardrum piercing scream was heard. They turned the corner and saw Daisy cowering and shaking violently in her pink pajama pants and black turtle neck.

"Ohmigod! Daisy are you alright?!" Luigi ran up to and smothered her in a hug.

"I-I-I saw the calalilly, it it its in that room," Daisy stuttered pointing to a door.

Luigi and Peasly ran up to the door and started pounding on when others started to crowd.

"What happened? Nobodies dead right?!" Peach shook

"Oh shit! Peasly, Toad!" Luigi commanded while running down the hall towards the bathroom followed by others.

"What! What wrong with Toad?!" Toadette shrieked

"No Dk Bowser and Worio stay here with me. Daisy said the calalilly is in this room," Luigi commanded

Meanwhile Peasly had managed to open the door. But Toadette managed to push around him. When she saw what happened she immediately ran and jumped in the tub ruining her white cotton pajamas.

"TOAD!?" Toadette cried turning his limp body over on her lap.

"TOAD! Don't die," Toadette commanded through a thick sob

"Toadette I think he's in a better place now. Everything's gonna be alright," Pauline tried to comfort

"FUCKING HORSE SHIT!" Toadette screeched,"We're all FUCKING dying and nobody gives a shit!"

"Guys just give her a minuet, Dixie consulted while leading everyone out of the room.

Toadette still sat in the tub sobbing.

"Nooooo, Toad," Toadette whimpered

Toadette hugged his limp body.

"I never got a chance to tell you how much I loved you," Toadette whispered while kissing his cold lips.

A few hours later Luigi and the others were still outside the door. Luigi was still trying to get in. The other three were merely slouched on the floor against the wall.

"Man we've been here forever. I don't think it's in there," Bowser complained

Luigi turned and faced the group his face said to not give up but his posture said otherwise. He slouch down the door onto the floor like the others.

"I guess your right. But I just don't want to be wrong and let the price of crap go," Luigi sighed

"How about I go get a chair so we can leave but keep it trapped," Dk suggested

Luigi nodded in approval. Dk hauled himself up and started down the hallway. He turned the corner and saw Pauline, Rosalina, and Peach sitting in the hallway outside the place where Toadette resigned.

"Is she still in there?" Dk questioned

"Yah" Pauline sighed.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Dk asked

"Oh no really. That hasn't occurred to me," Pauline spat irritated

"Maybe I should talk to her," Dk suggested

"Knock your self out," Rosalina looked irritated as well

Dk slowly opened the door of the bathroom and saw Toadette hugging the small body covered in blood.

"What the hell do you want?!" Toadette demanded

And just as fast as he walked in he turned and walked out.

"Told ya," Pauline sighed again

"I think she just needs time," Dk said

Dk stepped over the girls legs and made his way to the kitchen. Everyone was sitting in the kitchen was cautiously.

Mona perked up,"Did the calalilly come out?"

"Nope," Dk sighed and seeing Mona's body sag like that made him even sadder.

He walked up to the table where nobody sat and stole a chair.

He lugged it back to the door and shoved it so he was sure nobody could get out of that room. The group walked back to the door were the girls and now Daisy sat. Bowing thier heads in morn before passing. But Worio hung back.

"She still hasn't come out has she?" Worio asked from hearing the loud coughs from behind the door. Toadette's sobs had turns to violent coughs long ago.

"No shit Sherlock," Peach spat

"I'm going to try and talk to her," Worio explained.

"Knock yourself out doctor Phil," Rosalina guestered to the door.

Worio slowly opened the door a crack before squeezing in and shutting it behind him.

"Toadette?" Worio asked in a comforting tone

"What do you want?" Toadette looked up from the body showing her puffy red eyes.

"I'm here to talk to you," Worio confirmed while taking a seat on the toilet.

"What's there to talk about?" Toadette sighed

"I don't know. What do you want to talk about? I'm here to listen," Worio smiled a weak smile

Toadette sat there contemplating her options. She finally broke.

"Argh! You know when you love someone so much?" Toadette asked

"Hmhm," Worio hummed

"Well that's how I felt about Toad! Yet I never had a chance to tell him. All because of the stupid calalilly," Toadette's loud angry tone turned into a mere whisper

"I thought you and Toad were dating?"

"Sigh. We were, but I never really told him how I felt so much for him,"

"Oh,"

With the last statement there was silence.

"What happens if I die? Or you? Or anybody else in this joint?!" Toadette sniffled looking for comfort

"I don't know. I simply don't know," this time it was Worio's turn to cause the silence. He bent down and started looking through Toad's clothes. He pulled out his wallet and started looking through it.

"Hey what's that?" Toadette asked

"You mean this?" Worio showed Toadette a wallet sized picture of her with a heart drew around her.

"Awe. That's so sweet, but I mean that," Toadette looks down and smiled at Toad before pointing to a note that was on the ground that everyone had failed to notice.

Worio picked up the note before reading it aloud," Mirror, mirror on the wall, who the fairest of them all? Me of corse, but did you know The mirror will shatter off the wall. Pain will come for all who go through the doors of the hall. The queen of death and gore, that's me! The calalilly I shall be. You shouldn't hide. Because if to do you will surely die. Some deaths quick and some not so. Their death will be painful and everyone will not see them coming. If I were you I would start running. No one will ascape and when this is done. All will be dead but I not to be shunned. I hope this message gets the word out. That all deaths are coming but nobody is running.

~Calalilly"

EOC

Okay. I'm so sorry I had to kill Toad off. I literally cried writing this chapter. So there were some clues on who the killer might be. But I won't point them out. And if you did see them remember them for later. And 20 reviews to update.


	7. A Plan

Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews ;) It really motavates me.

Remaining Characters: Mario, Luigi, Rosalina, Yoshi, Mr.L, Daisy, Peach, Bowser, Toadette, Pauline, Éclair, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Dk, Tiny Kong, Worio. Waluigi, Mona, Mz. Mowz, Birdo, Lakitu, Peasley.

Chapter 7:

"The calalilly," Worio finished

By now they were both a pale white.

"Worio?" Toadette whimpered

"Yah?"

"You're not the calalilly are you?" Toadette whispered looking for comfort

"I promise you I'm not the killer," Worio promised

"I hope your not lying. Anyway do you think we should tell them?" Toadette guestered the note

"Maybe we should tell them a little later," Worio suggested

"Yah maybe," Toadette sighed

Worio got up and headed for the door. He slowly opened the door and left. The hallway was empty.

"The girls must 'ave left," Worio thought to himself

He sauntered down the hallway to the kitchen. There they were. Everyone was in the kitchen eating tacos. Worio walked up and took a seat by Mona on the island.

"Okay guys I think we need a plan. You know like everyone sleeping out here toghether and waiting outside the bathroom for each other," Luigi announced

Some looked hopeful for the idea and others not so much. Luigi's posture looked hopeful but his eyes had doubt filled in them.

"Wait! What about us that don't have a girlfriend?" Peasly asked

"We came wait outside the bathroom door," Luigi rolled his eyes

"Whatever," Peasly pouted

"Wait. What about protection? You know. If the Callalilly decides to come at us as a group?" Eclair piped up

"Your right. That's a good plan. Does anyone have any weapons?" Luigi asked the group

"Umm actually I think I do," Rosalina piped up

"I think I do too," Tiny piped up too

"Okay everybody go get your weapons or find something like a weapon we can use," Luigi commanded

Everyone scattered. Rosalina ran to her car and went rummaging through her glovebox. She pulled out a shiny knife and a 12 millimeter gun.

Tiny ran upstairs to her bag. She too pulled out a small shiny handgun.

By the time everyone had come back they had a variety of weapons. Including 7 knives (Five of them kitchen knives) A makeshift grenade. And 3 guns. And several other items that could be used as a weapons.

"This is everything!" Luigi announced.

Everyone nodded and looked somewhat hopeful.

"We need to keep them in a secure place so Callalilly can't get them," Luigi said

"I know! How about in the cupboards behind the food!" Daisy suggested

"Yah," Everybody agreed

Everybody crowded around the cupboard they decided on. It was the lazy Susan in the corner. They moved a few things out of the way before shoving all the weapons in the corner.

"Hey while all the groceries are out, why don't we make dinner?" Yoshi suggested

Yoshi started the stove up and put on a pan. He starte to put some mushrooms and cheese in the pan.

"Hey can we help?" Daisy and Eclair asked Yoshi

"Sure you two can chop vegtables," Yoshi assured

After a few more minuets of cooking the delicious macaroni was ready.

"Dinner!" Eclair called in a sing song voice

Everybody lined up as Yoshi and Eclair plated them up and Daisy handed them out.

"Whoops! Looks like this one is missing the finishing spices!" Daisy declared before putting spices on the dish and handing it out to Diddy.

Dinner was full of talk on how to stay safe when you took watch at night and how to instantly kill somebody with a spoon (Curtousy of Bowser). But at the end of the table was Peach. Her eyes darted back and forth between everybody. An everybodies spots who had died.

"Raaaaaaaaaaahhhhg!" Peach screamed while standing up to balance herself on the edge of the table.

The whole room fell silent, staring at her. Peach smoothed out her oversized pink sweater before sitting back down.

"Sorry about that," Peach whispered

"Is everything okay Peach?" Mario asked, clearly concerned.

"Ummmm..." Peach's eyes darted back and forth once again, "Ummmm..."

"Peach!" Mario asked in a stern voice

"Yes! Everything is okay. Just everything is kind of getting to me that's al-" Peach stopped mid sentence

"Peach!" Rosalina spoke up

"D, d, d, d, Diddy!" Peach pointed a shaker finger toward the teen.

The young boy was now purple. His hands grasped around his throat as he tried to gasp for air. His eyes started to cross. Before anyone could do anything, he fell. Face first into his food. Blood pooling out of his mouth onto his macaroni. Turning it a crimson red.

"Diddy!" Rosalina screamed

Everybody crowded around him. But Oeach stayed right in her chair. She was pasty white and was breathing heavily. Her hands were grasped on the edge of the oak table and her head rested inbetween them. Every few seconds she would look up to one side, turn whiter, then put her head back down.

"What do you think happened?" Tiny squeaked

"Hmmmmm... Was Diddy elergic to anything?" Mowz asked

"Umm not anything in particular. Just penicillin," Dixie answered

"There wasn't any penicillin in that was there?" Bowser cluelessly asked.

"Why? Would I use penicillin in my cooking?" Yoshi defended

"I don't know?! Maybe your the killer?" Bowser accused

Everyone started buzzing, accusing people of who the killer was.

"I'm not the killer!" Yoshi screamed

"Come at me bro!" Bowser threatened opening his arms wide with a smirk on his face

Yoshi took a stance. Bowser stepped forward too. Just like a highschool fight, everyone was crowded around them cheering them on. Yoshi pulled his arm back sending a powerful punch into Bowser's jaw sending him stumbling back a few feet. Yoshi stepped back and basked in glory. Next Bowser took stance again. He planned on hitting the back of Yoshi's head. But instead he sent a blow to Yoshi's nose because he turned around just in time.

Yoshi stumbled back holding his nose. Blood trickling down his chin. Bowser planned on knocking him out this time. Yoshi's eyes filled with fear as the strong 6'5 teen got closer and closer to him. But instead of Bowser getting a blow to Yoshi, he got a blow to his jaw. Again.

"STOP IT! Both of YOU!" Rosalina screamed

Rosalina and Bowser stood face to face. Rosalina a mere three inches shorter than him.

"Next time I'll break your nose," Rosalina threatened in a whisper, "Now everybody! Is this what we want?! To be fighting?! Trying to kill each other over who is Callalilly?!" Rosalina turned and faced the crowd

She got faces of sorrow in return.

"That's what I thought!" Rosalina proved, "Now it's getting late. We should go gathe up the blankets and get ready for bed. But go get the blankets in pairs,"

Everyone paired up and set off to get the blankets. Mario and Pauline set off to their bedroom. Peach, Bowser, Luigi, Rosalina and the rest did. But Daisy and Eclair decided to go check some hallway closets to makesure there were no leftover blankets. As they walked past the bathroom where only that morning Toad had been killed, they shuddered. They turned down the hallway when suddenly they were grabbed and pulled into a room.

Meanwhile everyone was in the living room. Setting up their sleepin area.

"Okay, I'll stay watch first. Waluigi? You after me," Bowser asked taking charge.

The lanky teen flinched at the sound of his name, "Wah? Oh sure I guess,"

Everyone got comfortable on their bed. It was made up of three quilts put on the ground and blankets all over the top. Mario slept by Pauline. They were facing away from each other.

"Pauly?" Mario whispered trying to be gentle

"Hmm?"

"I love you,"

"Uhhh... Thanks?"

"You know I don't think this is going to work out!" Mario whispered the breakup.

"You mean... It, it, it's over?" Pauline whimpered

"Yah, it's just not working,"

"Oh,"

The two sighed heavily before turning away from each other.

Everyone was settled and just drifting off but Bowser was sitting up against the fireplace breathing heavily.

EOC

That's not how I wanted it to end but to do. I hope you guys liked it. Anyway 30 reviews to update.


End file.
